10 Maja 2014
TVP 1 05:20 Matki, żony i kochanki - odc. 9/22; serial TVP 06:10 Ekspres Miłosierdzia; cykl reportaży 06:40 Pełnosprawni - odc. 52; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:00 Las bliżej nas - odc. 56 Tam, gdzie kończy się las; magazyn 07:15 Rok w ogrodzie 07:40 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 08:10 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 08:40 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 09:15 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 16/21 - Daleki patrol - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 10:25 Ręka fryzjera 49'; film dokumentalny 11:25 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn 11:50 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 63 Pomoc osobom starszym i niepełnosprawnym - txt. str. 777; magazyn 12:20 Słodkie życie - Psychoanaliza /10/ - txt. str. 777; sitcom 12:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Francuskie inspiracje; magazyn kulinarny 13:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2877; teleturniej muzyczny 14:05 OPOLE! Kocham Cię! - /5/; felieton 14:20 Dziewczyna z indyjskim szmaragdem - odc. 1 (Mädchen mit dem indischen Smaragd, Das, ep. 1) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2013) 15:20 Przysmak za milion dolarów (Eddie's Million Dollar Cook - Off) 81'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2003) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Gwiazdy Eurowizji 17:55 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 18:30 Ranczo - odc. 101 (seria VIII, odc. 10) - Grecy i Bułgarzy - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:20 Regiony zmian - wielkopolskie 19:22 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Argentyny 19:24 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; magazyn 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:55 Pogoda 20:00 Ławeczka w Unii - odc. 8. Targi w Paryżu - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 20:10 Komisarz Alex - odc. 62 (seria V, odc. 10) - Śmiertelny wyścig - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 21:00 Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji - Kopenhaga 2014 - finał 00:25 Kelnerzy 2 (Still Waiting) 84'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2009) 02:05 Życie jako śmiertelna choroba przenoszona drogą płciową 96'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2000) 03:55 Straszny film (Scary Movie) 84'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2000) 05:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Okazja - odc. 13/19 - Dżoger; serial TVP 06:25 Okazja - odc. 14/19 - Bożenka; serial TVP 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 1061; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Pogoda Flesz 11:15 Droga do Brazylii - odc. 7 (Road to the 2014 FIFA World Cup); magazyn piłkarski kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014) 11:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1120 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1121 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1122 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:25 Polacy w Rzymie i Watykanie 20'; cykl dokumentalny 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2119; teleturniej 14:40 Baron24 - odc. 15 "Potęga miłości" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:10 Baron24 - odc. 16 "Samochód w życiu mężczyzny" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:40 Słowo na niedzielę 15:50 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 14/18 - Edyta; serial TVP 16:55 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (31); program rozrywkowy 17:24 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 83 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 83; teleturniej 20:05 The Voice of Poland IV seria - Live 22:20 I stanie się koniec (End of Days) 117'; thriller kraj prod.USA (1999) 00:30 Power Of The Horns (Warsaw Summer Jazz Days 2013); koncert 01:35 Człowiek w ogniu (Man on Fire) 88'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Francja (1987) 03:15 Ostatnie dni (Last Days) 92'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2005) 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Gdańsk 07:00 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 07:15 Motorsport i okolice; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 07:40 Pogoda - 10.05 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:45 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 08:00 Przystanek Ziemia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Rusz się człowieku; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Msza Święta w intencji Uniwersytetu Jagiellońskiego z okazji 650 - lecia założenia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:30 Agroraport; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Rozmowy o nadziei - Leczenie alergii; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Forum gospodarcze; program publicystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Przechodzień codzienny 11:35 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Rączka gotuje - MPK Częstochowa; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Europejczycy 2014 - Odcinek 3; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:40 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 181 (odc. 181); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 AgroSzansa - odc. 22; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:40 Naturalnie tak; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Obcy wśród nas (Aliens Inside Us); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 17:20 Motorsport i okolice; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Forum Panoramy 17:45 Kwiaty i ogrody - Cisy; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Najpiękniejsza droga wodna E70; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Z Archiwum Telewizji Gdańsk - Czesław Miłosz; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Panorama Sport 18:58 Pogoda 19:00 Pomorska Kronika Biznesu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Konfesjonał - Co to znaczy cesarzowi co cesarskie?; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Tak czy inaczej - O pamięci; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Przechodzień codzienny 20:00 Historia jednej fotografii; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:30 Polska via Dolorosa; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Naturalnie tak; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Pogoda - 10.05 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda - 10.05 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 181 (odc. 181); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Panorama Wieczór 22:20 Panorama Sport Wieczór 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Magazyn Przechodnia - nowy wiek - Mistrz; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:45 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 23:05 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 38; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Europejczycy 2014 - Odcinek 3; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Wszystko po krakowsku - 39. SFP "Ucisz serca..." Piosenki Zygmunta Koniecznego cz. I; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Cudzoziemcy - odc. 5; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:45 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 00:50 Pogoda - 10.05 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 00:55 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:15 Pogoda - 10.05 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:25 Rączka gotuje - MPK Częstochowa; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:25 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 38; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 03:00 AgroSzansa - odc. 22; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:25 Przystanek Ziemia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Obcy wśród nas (Aliens Inside Us); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Zbieram od zawsze; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Naturalnie tak; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:20 Rusz się człowieku; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Odkryj Małopolskę... na rowerze - odc. 5 - jezioro Rożnowskie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Wszystko po krakowsku - 39. SFP "Ucisz serca..." Piosenki Zygmunta Koniecznego cz. I; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:15 Cudzoziemcy - odc. 5; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:30 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Rączka gotuje - MPK Częstochowa; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! (2629) 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:45 Jeźdźcy smoków (5) 08:15 Jeźdźcy smoków (6) 08:45 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? (7) 09:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? (8) 09:45 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? (9) 10:15 Ewa gotuje (217) 10:55 Toy Story 12:35 Jaś Fasola (10) 13:10 Must be the music - tylko muzyka (9) 15:10 Dancing with the Stars. Taniec z gwiazdami (9) 17:10 Hell's Kitchen - piekielna kuchnia (5) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (24) 20:10 Karate Kid 22:55 Artur Szpilka - Ty Cobb 00:00 Miasto w ogniu 02:00 Tajemnice losu (1632) TVN 05:35 Uwaga! (3916) 05:50 Mango - Telezakupy 07:55 Kobieta na krańcu świata (1) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN (745) 11:00 Na Wspólnej (1911) 11:25 Na Wspólnej (1912) 11:50 Na Wspólnej (1913) 12:10 Na Wspólnej (1914) 12:50 Ugotowani (9) 13:50 Project Runway (10) 14:50 Lekarze (10) 15:55 Surowi rodzice (9) 16:55 Bitwa o dom (10) 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje (10) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! (3917) 20:00 X Factor (11) 21:50 Błękitna głębia 00:05 Gatunek 02:15 Uwaga! (3917) 02:30 Sekrety magii (10) 03:50 Przerwa w nadawaniu Fokus TV 6:00 Życie Bałtyku Odcinek: 21 6:30 Para daje radę Odcinek: 5 7:20 Horoskop 7:25 Teletubisie Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 13 7:55 In the Night Garden Odcinek: 6 8:30 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 9 8:40 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 8 8:50 Po przygody w świat przyrody Odcinek: 6 9:10 Po przygody w świat przyrody Odcinek: 7 9:30 Badacze natury Odcinek: 13 9:50 Badacze natury Odcinek: 12 10:05 Rafy koralowe St. John's Odcinek: 6 10:35 Horoskop 10:40 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 6 11:05 Wehikuł czasu 11:10 Para daje radę Odcinek: 6 12:00 Królestwo płetwala błękitnego 13:05 Rozkoszne szczeniaki 14:10 Wampiry w Wenecji 15:15 Lwy kanibale 16:20 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 7 16:45 Wehikuł czasu 16:55 Pogotowie weterynaryjne Odcinek: 3 17:30 Dzikie przygody Michaeli Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 3 18:00 Detektywi dzikiej przyrody Odcinek: 1 18:30 Moje wielkie, tłuste ciało 19:35 Oko w oko z drapieżnikiem Odcinek: 1 20:40 Tajemnice historii Odcinek: 505 21:10 Pływając w Auschwitz 22:15 Teorie spiskowe Odcinek: 3 23:15 Średniowieczne ladacznice Odcinek: 1 0:20 Edukacja seksualna Odcinek: 2 1:20 Jestem świrem! Odcinek: 2 1:50 Obcy - Czy jesteśmy sami? 2:50 Badacze natury Odcinek: 13 3:05 Badacze natury Odcinek: 11 3:20 Badacze natury Odcinek: 10 3:35 Para daje radę Odcinek: 5 4:20 Para daje radę Odcinek: 6 5:10 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 9 5:35 Rafy koralowe St. John's Odcinek: 7 TVP Polonia 06:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 935* - Załamanie Józefa; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 936* - Waldek ma dość; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 937* - Marcysia przesadza; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 938* - Co śni się kobietom; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 939* - Wszystko przez pedicure; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:40 Załoga Eko - odc. 15 - Elektrośmieci; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Niespokojne umysły - Andrzej Udalski; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Świat się kręci - /155/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Polonia w Komie - Sztrasburg - Klaudyna (467); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Punkt widzenia - odc. 7/7; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Mysz 43'; film TVP; reż.:Wiktor Skrzynecki; wyk.:Zuzanna Antoszkiewicz, Sławomir Kozieniec, Piotr Łysak, Filip Łobodziński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 40 Malta (149) "Waleczna Valletta"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 554 - Na własnych warunkach; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Krystyna - Ostatnia klasówka 51'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Grażyna Ogrodowska, Bożena Klimach; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (192); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (221); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1052; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych; STEREO, 16:9 19:10 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (47) - "10latwUE"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 19:45 Dobranocka - Bardzo przygodowe podróże Kulfona - odc. 4 - Bajkowy spacer; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:40 Janosik, jakiego nie znacie; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji - Kopenhaga 2014 - finał; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 00:15 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (221); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1052; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bardzo przygodowe podróże Kulfona - odc. 4 - Bajkowy spacer; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:15 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Nasza ulica 37'; film krótkometrażowy TVP; reż.:Łukasz Palkowski; wyk.:Daniel Rawicz, Anna Dymna, Sebastian Bereza, Grzegorz Olszewski, Paulina Kulesza-Strumińska, Ewa Szykulska, Grzegorz Palkowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - K jak Kobuszewski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (47) - "10latwUE"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 04:20 Jest sprawa 84'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2002); reż.:Olaf Lubaszenko; wyk.:Joanna Kurowska, Leszek Malinowski, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Jarosław Gruda, Tomasz Sapryk, Michał Malinowski, Tadeusz Huk, Stefan Friedman, Bohdan Łazuka, Olaf Lubaszenko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki czyli historia jednego przeboju /19/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Gdańsk z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fokus TV z 2014 roku